Knights of Black Steel
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: Knights, in stories, mythos and legends, they are portrayed as the heroic victors, honest men and women who protect the innocent, A man who is both prince and black knight witnesses the fall of his country, he gathers the brave and loyal few he can, and leaves, planning to return and seek justice, his journey takes him to a place known by few as the land of the rising sun. AU.


A/N I CANT FUCKING STOP THINKING OF NEW STUFF! Seriously, its like a broken record, I have like 2 RWBY stories, and about 7 or 8 code geass stories, and here is another one, I'm not trying to make stuff then neglect it, seriously, I want to update fighting fate, and the new empire, and phoenix, and code revolution, and code wars, and rediscover, and war of a new world, and Kallen of the rewind and for the love of god I need to fix code geass revelations, get to writing empathy A and update empathy B again, so, I have something else here... if it is well received well, I'll give this a shot, just like every other thing I write... please note that the inspiration for this came from the game FOR HONOR which I have been having a blast with, so there will be similarities in the warriors, and the way they fight. I am about half way done with the next chapter of empathy (Rebellion) and the first chapter of empathy (Black dragon of Britannia) so expect those out soon, and eventual updates for the previously listed stories.

I have an important A/N at the end of this little experiment, so be sure to read it and review. Now on with the show!

 **DRIP**

It was cold... and dark... and wet... a combination that he was slowly getting used to. The small craft he was below the deck of was part of a miniscule flotilla of boats, and things he was tempted to call ships, but didn't really deserve that title, it would be flattering to say the least.

 **DRIP**

His eyes where closed, a small cotton blanket wrapped around him as he curled up into a ball in his hammock. But he could not sleep, the constant rocking of the boat, the waning of the tides and the groans of wood made sure he was kept awake.

 **DRIP**

Lelouch let out a growl as the ceiling seemed to be taking pleasure in making him take a shower, either the waves had put more water on deck than usual or it was raining...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm**

He sighed and bashed his head into his hammock. The sound of thunder hitting his ears, though muffled.

'Rain it is then.' He thought.

It had been like this for months, and he was honestly surprised his men were not threatening mutiny, granted, they where still fine on rations, and he was good to his men, but the complete and utter boredom was eating away at everyone. It was nothing less than mind numbing and rage inducing. Even the patience of his friends was wearing thin, something needed to happen soon.

... **DRIP**...

"That's it, I'm not getting any sleep." He muttered with a scowl. He threw the blanket off and jumped out of the hammock, he was in a low collar white cotton shirt and brown trousers. He was used to having much more elegant and regal clothing, but he preferred this, it was far more comfortable than the hoity-toity garbage he had to wear when he was back home, the only times he felt comfortable in that drag was when it was his personally designed outfit, otherwise, it was either his armor or his plain clothing.

He stretched, rolling his head and hearing a few pops and cracks, giving him some relief from the tension. After that he went to his personal chest, pulling out his armor. He might have looked like someone who wore light armor, but his body was stronger than it looked, he was tall, fast, strong, and tough.

Perfect for being a knight as he was. His armor was black steel plate with an intricate chainmail mesh and leather padding underneath, protecting his joints from anything that gets through the armor of his polished plate armor, it had saved his life plenty of times, and he was certain it would save him again.

His armor consisted of a Haedus helm with a pair of ornamental wings sticking out symmetrically on either side, an Elner design on his arms that slightly resembled overlapping dragon scales on his shoulders, and Dain served as his chest piece being a mix of chainmail and plate, along with this where solid steel greaves and boots to protect his legs, and his weapon of choice, a single, massive longsword, a claymore he had affectionately named Gawain.

Like his armor, it was polished black steel with a bit of gold lining in the hilt, it was a beautiful work of art, it had been made for him years ago, after he led the defense of the small town of Glasgow. It was set upon by Viking raiders who had been rampaging through their southern territories after they landed. He butchered no less than a hundred of their more common soldiers, then made to behead their Valkyrie commander, and her two body guards, a warlord with a sword and shield, and a particularly bloodthirsty raider with a large axe.

That day was one of the best and worst in his life, on the one hand, horrible, seeing such slaughter and bloodlust, neither side taking prisoners and most of the civilian population poached like animals, half of the town was burned and the other half ransacked.

On the other hand however, it was a rush, slaying so many soldiers on his adrenaline high, when his sister, Dame, High general, and Princess Cornelia showed up, she was met with a man in armor that had been smashed to bits and soaked in blood, the other men, not just the rank and file soldiers, but other Knight wardens, law-bringers, conquerors, and even the normally stoic peacekeepers who had witnessed his onslaught spoke of him as though he was a living god of war.

So naturally, he went back to Pendragon and was paraded around as a hero, a ball was held in his honor, he was given prestigious titles and medals, a large grant of money and some land, and a free suit of the best armor they could make, tailored to his specifications. It took months to draw up blueprints, and even longer to properly put it together, pure steel made up both the mail and the plate armor, the chainmail was a riveted kings-mail. Forged by the best smiths in Britannia and using the highest quality metals one could hope to find, it was relatively thin all together, less than an inch thick, but its quality made it as strong as several inches of thick iron, so not only was it strong, it was also light, and durable, and had considerable tensile strength.

It was tested before he took it, he remembered it being placed on a body made of wood, some of the strongest men they could find swung away with war-hammers, axes, and swords. Not a dent or scratch could be made, crossbow bolts bounced right off, and the tips of arrows shattered on contact. After he agreed to take it, they polished it to shine, midnight black with streaks of bright gold shined after he walked out into the sun, and it had not lost that shine since day one. He had taken proper care of the masterpiece, and he was rewarded with a suit that was just as good as he first acquired it years ago.

One of the best parts was that it was easy to put on, the chainmail hauberk was simple enough to slip on, and since his armor was so light and flexible he could strap it on easily, just a few leather knots to tie and he was suited up. Most other armors where clunky, and while the knights wearing them were not immobile suits of metal that waddled around, it would often take ten to fifteen minutes to put it all on and take off and you needed someone to help with the hard to reach areas. His only took about one or two if he wasn't in a rush. He also was not a walking piece of metal, there was some cloth on him as well in black, red and violet covering his back and a half skirt that went just past the back of his knees. Then there was the engraving of a royal rose imprinted on the face of his helmet.

He put his armor on, grabbing his sheathed blade and attaching it to his hip as he climbed the stairs to the top deck of the boat. The sky was grey and it was pouring, water pattering against his armor, he stood there looking around and doing a headcount of the other vessels he had with him, he was happy to see that none had been lost, there where drums beating a steady tune as the men below deck rowed and the small sails aided in propelling the ship then he was immediately met by a familiar peacekeeper with small patches of steel plate and leather protecting her most important parts and a white cloak with green and gold secondary colors.

"Moring Lelouch." The woman said wistfully.

"Good morning Cecelia." He muttered.

"Couldn't sleep again?" She asked knowingly.

"No, I don't know how the others do it." He moaned.

She put a hand on her hips, the steel mask she wore hid a seductive smile as she cocked her hips and leaned her upper half towards him.

"I could help." She offered with a whisper.

"I would love that my dear, but those hammocks are not roomy, and you would only keep me up all night as it is." He replied putting a hand to her chin, lifting it upwards ever so slightly with his thumb and index finger.

"Oh well, I'll get you eventually." She said sounding downcast.

"I am not trying to avoid you my darling, I would love to be with you more, but-" He was cut off by a finger to the lips of his helm.

"I know, you have responsibilities, just as I do. Its just nerve wracking doing nothing but sail and wait for so long." She murmured.

He gave a nod, taking her hands in his and rubbing them gently. "Thank you for understanding, don't worry, if we stayed on course and kept the speed up then we should be arriving shortly."

"If the charts that man gave you are real." She muttered.

"I'm a good judge of character, my gut told me I could trust him, and you told me years ago-"

"You can always trust your gut, I know, I'm sorry, just, stressed is all." She said with an apologetic tone.

He responded by wrapping the smaller woman in a hug, her white, green, and gold hooded head resting below his chin.

"Don't worry, we will be there soon, I know we will, we can rebuild, we can go back when the time is right and take back what's ours from that monster."

Her own grip tightened around him.

"Did we make the right choice Lelouch? We have only a thousand odd soldiers and a few dozen elite warriors, that bitch has the entire remaining army. If we go back we face our own countrymen... and on top of that they will hate us for abandoning them." She questioned.

"We couldn't have stayed my dear, you know we didn't have a chance to begin with, all odds where against us, retreat, regroup, return, that was our only feasible option." He countered.

"But we lost so many, ninety percent of our forces went down capturing this small fleet for us." She murmured.

"I wish it could have been different, but we all would have died if not for their sacrifice, we shall mourn, and when we return we will ensure they did not die in vain. We _will_ slay Apollyon and destroy both her Viking allies and her damn Black-stone legion. But for now, we have no choice but to concede this war." He stated as though it where fact.

"LAND HO!"

They both shot up at that, staring at each-other before running to the head of the ship, one of the crew members handed him a scope to look out of, he pulled off his helmet and peered though it...

There was indeed a large land mass in the distance, taking up the horizon of his view. He grinned ear to ear before handing it to C.C.

"Land ho indeed..." He said.

"Alright, the old man didn't scam us, I shall admit. But what do we do after making land fall and setting up camp, there may very well be natives and we have no idea of knowing how friendly they are." She questioned, pulling the scope away from her eye and handing it back to the crewman while looking at Lelouch.

"We explore, you, me, and a few regulars on a little scouting mission."

"Ok... but if the natives are not so agreeable?"

"We show them we are not to be taken lightly."

"And if they are?"

"We talk it out."

She shrugged.

"I suppose I should go grab my blades and equipment, have fun picking who gets to go on the grand adventure." She said walking away, making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips. She knew what he would be looking at..."

"Well then, time to rally the troops I suppose." He crossed his arms, walking to the main deck of the ship and preparing orders.

A/N so, this is what I put together, now, as for that important note I mentioned, I am looking for a beta reader(s) and co-writer(s) to help me with my stories, it feels like a jumbled mess of half finished thoughts, and I like to have my stories updated at a regular pace, if you are interested in helping this writer get their shit together, please PM me after you have left a review, and we can discuss things from there.


End file.
